Everything but Blood
by Babs707PertemisDrarry
Summary: After his potion is sabotaged by Draco, Harry is assigned detention, when it all gets too much his glamour drops in Snape's presence revealing his abused, scar-ridden form to the hated professor. But despite Gryffindor beliefs, Snape does have a heart. Can the two find happiness and family? Of course, they will need some meddling, courtesy of Dumbledore. Severitus. De-aged!Harry
1. I broke

_**So this is my first Harry Potter fic! :) It's a Severitus which is initiated very early on and I hope you like it. Originally this wasn't a slash but we'll see what happens. Please Review because i want to know if anyone likes it. Don't be afraid to voice yopur opinion I love hearing them and will answer them all! :D**_

"What do you say, boy?" spat Uncle Vernon on top of me as he took his payment for, 'being kind and letting me go back to school'.

It hurt. It hurt so much. I was screaming inside, my nerve endings on fire. I knew I was bleeding but hadn't let my internal screaming escape so far. I was very good at hiding pain and emotions by now, it came second nature to me. Choking out the words, in fear of my voice failing me, I managed to stutter out a response.

"Th-thank you, Uncle Vernon, for letting me go back tomorrow. I'm not good enough for it!" I lied, feeling disgusting at being overpowered by a muggle. But Uncle Vernon had been allowed to do whatever he wanted to me since I can remember. I hadn't even known sexual assault wasn't OK until I was ten. He got off me and I lay still, knowing the pain would only be worsened if I moved.

It didn't matter, a blow to the head nearly knocked me out as my Uncle growled, "Put it back, you freak! It's time for your final punishment before the other filth come and collect you tomorrow."

'It' referred to my glamours- they had slipped during today's 'kindness' revealing my true, abused form; not the slight, slim frame the rest of the world saw. He laughed at his own words and I swelled (with little effect) in rage turning on the bed to face my torturer.

"The Weasley's are not filth!" I said in as loud a voice as I could muster, which was, admittedly, not very impressive. I immediately regretted my outburst when I saw Vernon pull his trousers back on from where he'd dropped them to receive 'payment', and then he pulled his belt off;

"You're going to regret talking to me like that, boy. Lucky if you can even walk tomorrow! On the bed, all fours now!" he ordered and I know there was no use in fighting him. He was blocking the door and was easily four time my size. My size being just over half the size of an average 12-year-old and Uncle Vernon competing with whales.

I winced as my bottom protested at the movement. I got into the now-familiar position and didn't bother to attempt to brace myself, knowing it only made the situation worse. The first smack came and I was proud that I didn't so much as wince.

Seeing this and getting angry at my lack of reaction, Uncle Vernon upped the power and frequency of the hits as he swung the spike-studded leather.

"It was only going to be 30, boy, but 50 is all you deserve for that outburst, freak. You will learn respect."

I had blacked out by the 17th. What a great Christmas holiday this was turning out to be!

oOo

Waking up in a very unfamiliar place, I looked around and was shocked out of my mind to find myself on the Hogwarts express. How on earth had I managed to get here without my conscious knowledge?

I rubbed my eyes as my stomach lurched slightly, still getting used to the gentle sway of the carriage.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." "Good morning young Harry, thought" "You'd never wake up the way" "You sleep!" the twins spoke in their swapsy turvey ways. I recognised these voices coming from somewhere above me and then noticed I was on my back.

I sat up slowly to discover I'd been lying across the twins and blushed furiously.

"M'Sorry!" I mumbled shyly. I was not yet used to real human contact again, so even as I sat up and moved away, I still watched the occupants of the room warily, and with a tinge of fear.

"How'd I get here?" I asked curiously

"We found you asleep mate!" came Ron's voice on the seat opposite me. "Your Uncle said you fell downstairs and knocked yourself out. Must have been pretty nasty too because you slept a good 4 hours from your house in the car to here," he explained and I nodded confusedly.

There was nothing to gain from not going along with my Uncle's lies except a stronger glamour needed. I made a point to act happy and exuberant the entire train ride- if anyone suspected anything, my Uncle would take a prolonged session of 'payment' from me. No one suspected a thing and we arrived at Hogwarts with the worst incident being Malfoy and his goons turning Scabbers pink.

xXx

Sitting through the welcoming fest back after Yule I was proud of myself for not drawing too much attention to myself. I only flinched when Ron clapped me on the back as I commented on the funny little first years but no one caught it thankfully.

No one but Snape. He had been watching me throughout the entire feast. Not directly! But I saw the sideways glances and half-hearted glares. This hadn't happened last year and I wondered what I could have done to make him so angry.

I hope it was worth getting a broken rib or two to finish that potions essay! I wasn't allowed to do my homework at my relatives' house but I managed to sneak some parchment out and a quill to do the big essays. I had been caught but my wish magic had saved the essays spelling them back into my trunk away from the danger of my Uncle's brutish hands.

Trying to shrug off Snape's evil glare I forced myself to perk up and was glad when he stopped trying to burn a hole in my head via staring alone. Going up to my dormitory I was so pleased to have not raised any suspicion on myself I didn't notice where I was going. I was on the floor.

"Are you really that blind Potter?" I heard the voice of Draco Malfoy and winced as I felt my scars re-open on my back as I landed hard on them. A swift kick was delivered to my chest and I wheezed, kneeling on all fours before gaining the strength to stand.

"Or are you that stuck up that you believe everyone should make way or bow down to Precious Prince Potty?" he asked with malice, making the Slytherins around us chuckle.

Out of nowhere, Snape appeared between us and all of the Slytherins immediately quietened

"All ready causing trouble and drawing attention to yourself Potter I see! Disperse!" Were his only words before turning away, knowing full well no one dared to cross him on the first day of school back after Christmas. Everyone immediately turned and walked away to their common rooms as I trudged back up to my dorm and got gingerly in bed, promising to look at my old wounds the next day.

XxX

A couple of weeks passed in which Harry tried to hide his injuries but unfortunately Quiddich didn't help. He had only been back 3 days before his ribs were worsened by a fall and he hit his head diminishing, his magic supply so deeply from healing the visible wounds that he could not heal his other injuries. The other injuries being the hidden ones that could cause permanent damage.

lOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOl

Lining up outside Potions for the first lesson on a Friday were the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Whoever decided it was a good idea to have the two houses in the same room as open flames and boiling liquids must have been suicidal. Potions was the worst lesson of any given day for the Gryffindor's, purely because of the Professor's prejudice. The Slytherin's on the other hand loved their teacher's class as they were treated like royalty compared to any other House thanks to their Head of House; Professor Snape.

The door to the dungeon slammed open allowing a graceful bat like man to waltz out cloak billowing behind him as he stared at each student in turn. His gaze lingering just a little longer than necessary on one student in particular. This student was no other than the famous boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Who, if it was anyone but the son of Lily and James in his place, would no longer have the title.

Severus Snape, potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry, had had it out for Potter since day one. Harry had no idea why this was, just that it was unfair, seeing as he had done nothing to harm or irritate the man in any way. It was a good thing he was a teacher, or Harry was sure that he would be the exact same as Uncle Vernon.

"Inside," drawled their teacher in a monotone voice, letting them through the door as they all scrambled about so as to not be the owner of the front desks.

Snape whisked in after them his cloak spinning around him as he turned. Everyone was seated and he walked up to his desk as though he had all the time in the world and smirked at the look on the Gryffindor's faces. Pure nervous horror, on all but 3! Ah... how he loved injecting daily terror into their lives on a day to day basis. God knows they needed it life- wasn't all they thought. Nowhere near as happy-go-lucky as the brats thought it was. If any of these pupils had this view on life it was Potter.

He had only spent a year and a half with the boy and knew he must be spoilt at home. He was so happy and friendly. Everyone else had been convinced he was mistreated as a child but Snape knew better, no one could have a mask on that strong- apart from himself, of course. No-one had known, not even Lily. He knew the effects of abuse and they did not turn a child into the arrogant little rule breaking brat that was the bane of his existence. Potter!

When he had gone to the boys house that summer just to check and make sure Lilly's son was OK his suspicions were confirmed as he laid his eyes on a huge bedroom filled with toys and a big bed. It was obviously Potters and Severus had been all too right in confirming his suspicions.

This is why he told himself he must give the boy what he deserved. The boy needed to learn what hard work was. He'd probably never worked a day in his life. He was a carbon copy of his father arrogance included and waltzed about the school as if he owned it. Snape would not allow this and subdued Potter any chance he got.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Explaining to the class that today's lesson was relatively easy made them all groan. Not because it was going to be boring. Far from it there was always something that went wrong when Neville Longbottom had anything to do with it. "No!" they groaned, knowing it would only be worse if, and when, they would inevitably mess it up. And they were sure to.

Waving his wand arrogantly he made the instructions for a simple sleeping draught appear on the board. He gave them half an hour of controlled chaos before deciding to check on everyone's potions. Strolling about the room sneering at the Gryffindor's shoddy attempts at the potion he was shocked to find Potter had brewed it perfectly. Staying silent as there was no possible reprimand he could give the boy he only sneered and rounded on the next little cub; Longbottom! He grimaced down at the stewing cauldron and rounded on Neville who flinched.

He always enjoyed taunting this one in particular. He wanted to see just how far he could push the boy before he finally cracked. There was always a child like this in every ear. A quiet one, one who let everyone do anything and just stayed quiet. Snape enjoyed these children. He would push them and torture them with insults until one day… They cracked. They stood up to him like no other child would. It made him almost proud to be able to help a child like this though Neville had shown signs of doing this a little earlier than he had planned. Normally it would happen in Third year but here they were not even half way through Second year and he could see the young boy's anger swelling. Maybe he would live up to his parent's reputation after all. He had nearly been Potters double after all.

SNAPE'S POV

Stupid prophecy! Oh, how I regret changing my loyalty to Voldemort. Everything would have gone so much better if those on the light side had done what he did- given me a family. A messed up, insane family, but a family nonetheless.

Poor Alice. There was no need for her torture that had led to madness, it was horrifying to watch let alone experience. Unimaginable pain all dealt by the hand of a fellow follower. I knew better now. Spying was the only way to keep Lily safe. I had to. And now I'm stuck guarding Potter and trying to shape him into a resemblance of a disciplined child instead of the arrogant spoiled brat who showed up at the Feast.

After giving Neville a thorough scaring and making sure he handed in a 3ft essay on the proper way to brew the potion (He always wrote better than practical, so I let him make his marks up this way) I was delighted to find Potter's potion overflowing and the Wizarding Worlds Hero scrambling on the floor with my Godson. Ah... how fun life could be.

"Potter, Malfoy. Get up. Now!" I commanded and grabbed both boys' collars, wrenching them apart.

"The rest of you may leave your samples on my desk and leave." I informed the class thrusting both boys each onto a stool facing each other as they tried to commit murder via stares alone. "Now" I boomed when no one seemed to be moving. I smirked at the effect I had on the students. It was instantaneous; the classroom was empty within 30 seconds.

Turning slowly to face the boys on the stools I sneered at Potter giving a silent command for him to be silent before questioning Draco.

"What was the meaning of this Draco?" The boy smirked at being addressed as such and being allowed to answer first. He shot a pompous look at Potter before answering.

"Sir, I just commented on Potters potion saying how perfect it was he leapt on me. I didn't do a thing Sir it was all his fault." I could detect no lies in his first statement the sneaky little Snake, using slight Legilemency but the second sentence definitely held a bent form of the true story. Seeing as I was a teacher and needed to be 'fair' even if it was Potter, I turned away from my godson putting a sneer on my face but faltered as I saw the boy cradling his arm slightly. Surely I wasn't that rough when I positioned him on the stool. I had pulled him there using his upper arm yes but by the look on his face he was hiding a great deal of pain. He glanced up and righted himself noticing me staring at him and dropped his arm failing to fully conceal a wince.

"Is this true Potter?" I asked deciding to ignore the boy's actions as he did. Waiting for and answer and not getting one I moved towards the boy who again flinched. What was wrong with him? I had never lifted a finger against any child let alone Lilly's son, so why was he afraid.

"Yes sir. But I didn't start it!" He croaked out in a strained voice. As if afraid to tell me the truth? There was definitely something wrong with this child. No child ever admitted to wrongdoing like that surely! The bell rang signalling next lesson so I gave both boys detention tonight separately of course lest I want the castle ripped in half.

They were polar opposites and didn't seem to be able to stand one another's company. Letting them run off to their next lesson after assuring myself I could delve deeper into the mystery that was Potter tonight in his detention with me, I sat down and started grading essays in the next hour I had of a free period.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Harry couldn't believe he flinched, in front of Snape. Twice! How could he show such a weakness in front of the one teacher who hated him more than Harry hated the Dursley's? His arm had become excruciatingly painful after Snape picked him up off of the floor. Uncle Vernon had already broken it that Christmas when he had to go home due to 'safety precautions'. 'Home' was never safe for Harry!

It was nearly healed and Harry could use it quite well… until now. It seemed to have re-broke and Harry had tried to heal it again like he normally did with minor cuts and so on but was too drained with his Glamours. He had been quite good at wandless magic since he could remember. Especially when it came to healing. He would get hurt or beaten and be sent to his cupboard for a long, long time without help or food and wish that it didn't hurt so much. Not that he couldn't handle pain. He could!

Living with the Dursley's, his whole life had been pain, being beaten every single day he had to learn to deal with pain quickly and keep quiet about it. Freaks didn't deserve help. Weird kids like him shouldn't be allowed anything but pain. That's what the Dursley's had taught him. Chores every day, too many for someone his age. If they weren't done, beatings. If they weren't done to their standards, beatings. If they were done, beatings. His uncle loved the belt, fists, power and outright abusing his over Harry to cause harm.

His back also hurt quite a bit and he suspected the scar had opened when he was on the floor wrestling Draco for slipping something into his cauldron. His potion had been absolutely perfect before Malfoy had mucked it all up, as per usual. No matter how hard he tried, Draco would always slip something into his cauldron and spoil the whole potion.

Going through this day in particular was hard. It had only been a week since he came back from the Christmas holidays. He hadn't wanted to go home, but he had to. All students went back to the 'safety' of their 'families'.

He tried not to flinch when anyone came close. Ron had always been overly physical for Harry's liking but that didn't really matter, he just dealt with it.

He tried not to cradle his broken left arm though the throbbing only got worse.

He tried not to look suspicious at lunch when he didn't eat much. He discovered at the feast that he could never eat as much as anyone else because of his home-life starvation, but it had gotten better over the months he had been at Hogwarts.

As the day went by he noticed his friends talking without him and throwing glance at him from time to time as if checking he was still OK. Was he that suspicious? Leaving the Great Hall early after getting tired of his friends curious behaviour, why did they care so much anyway, no one else had before, he groaned realising he still had detention with Snape.

Walking down the steps to the dungeon and feeling the cold more with every step, Harry froze outside the Potion Masters office. He had had enough detentions with Snape to know he would be scrubbing nasty cauldrons for a couple of hours. How could he hold still a heavy cauldron with his left arm when it was all broken? How could he tell Snape he had been the one to cause the re-break? Sighing quietly he opened the door to the Potions Masters office after hearing an 'Enter!' and carefully picked his way towards the desk. He couldn't avoid this even with an awful injury like he had. Why should Snape care? No one cared. He had been taught that from a very young age. No one cared an ounce about Harry Potter.

SNAPE'S POV

As the boy sat on the very edge of the chair and looked up at me in utter fear, my whole being jolted. Surely I was not this feared by my pupils? What on earth could I have possibly done to Potter to earn such a terrorized gaze directed at me? The boy then sat up straighter and put on an obviously forced smile that was a little too fake for my liking. I crushed any doubts I had about the boy's previous behaviour and got back to the matter at hand.

"The cauldrons are in the closet as usual, Mr Potter, I expect all of them done by the time I come to inspect them. Come with me," I ordered and went for the boys shoulder to show him to the closet. As soon as my hand got level with the boys shoulder, he flinched… So it had not been a fluke this morning.

He seemed to realise what he had done a fraction too late and looked up at me with wide eyes starting to shake with fear. This was definitely not my doing. What had led Potter to be like this?

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" I questioned without any real venom. The boy was starting to worry me.

He started leaning away from me as I reached out again and when I gave him a stern look warning him not to test my patience, he looked at me as though as I had a gun to his face he spun around on his heels and bolted still cradling his obviously injured arm.

I groaned at the thought of chasing Potter through the castle but smirked at my own cunningness as I pulled out my wand and flicked it towards the door, it swung closed and clicked into place. I was going to get Potter to explain what was going on in his perfect life if it was the last thing I did.

The boy kept running to the door and skidded to a halt trying to wrench it open. After a couple of seconds (he was a faster learner than I thought!) he turned around to me glaring at me with the arrogance and confidence I had come to know from Potter. It was comforting to see he was still able to be like that yet I don't know why this of all things gave me comfort. Nothing did these days!

"Let me out!" Potter said in a deathly serious, though panicked, voice that made the smirk drop from my face.

He knew I knew! This was a worse reaction than I was expecting and I was momentarily lost for words. I thought the boy would panic and start having a tantrum or moping about his perfect life, but Potter was obviously stronger than I had thought. He was guarding his emotions very well. In the first time of 17 long years I was lost for words! Regaining my composure quickly I straightened my posture striding over to the boy and giving him my best 'you're doomed' glare.

"No," I answered simply. And he broke.

That was it. Literally. In front of my very eyes. He slid down the wall to the floor and choked out a sob. His appearance was changing. He was getting smaller. Growing thinner. Cuts made themselves visible on almost every inch of his body! His eyes grew darker and less bright. He shook and quivered as he sat hunched up crying to himself quietly. Too quietly.

No child had ever, in all my 12 years of teaching, cried this way. He was choking back sobs quite literally. Trying to force himself to stop crying and be quiet. Children cried for attention, not in sadness. There was nothing for a child to be sad about. Apart from certain children with horrible pasts. Like you, Severus! A voice in my mind said. But no! Potter could not have had a past like mine. He was a spoiled brat just like his father, I assured myself. But in the back of my mind my conscience awoke screaming in Lily's voice.

'Does this look like a spoiled brat to you Severus? Take a closer look!' I grimaced at this and did so regarding the broken Hero before me with utter sadness at my failure to keep my promise to his mother. To protect Lily's only possession left on earth. Suddenly the boy was unconscious. The strain of keeping such powerful glamours up for a long time had obviously taken its toll.

My instincts took over as I ignored the horror that crouched before me and scooped the boy up. He woke up straight away and yelped as he shrunk himself even more in on himself pushing against me.

"Hush child, I'll only get rid of the pain. Don't panic Potter I'd never raise a hand against you," I assured the boy. Not really knowing why I needed to assure the boy just that I did have to. I carried him over to a couch in a room just off of my office where we had been and transfigured it into a tall hospital bed to allow me better access to any wounds that hadn't yet presented themselves.

How long had Potter been wearing glamours? The boy had obviously not told anyone otherwise he would not be so distraught at the prospect of someone knowing his problems. Then again we never did have an ideal student/teacher relationship. I see now that my perceptions of the boy had been off. Way off. How could he have appeared so happy yet be so broken?

The boy tried to sit up but immediately paled. Putting a hand on his shoulder I pushed him back down onto the bed with a whimper. He had stopped crying now which was worryingly fast. And just hiccupped from time to time.

"How long have you been wearing Glamours, Potter?" I asked in a soft tone I thought long gone. Half of me had died with Lily and I thought it never to return. Until now! He wasn't shaking so bad anymore and managed to choke out a reply.

"Always!"

This threw me off drastically. Usually Glamours drained a wizard of power very quickly and could only be used for a few hours at most. But here Potter said he used them always? When did he start?

"Drink this. Calming draught!" I informed the boy and he just eyed the vial with distrust.

"Potter just take the goddamn potion! It will be delivered one way or another!" I threatened and his eyes went wide as he shook his head once again clenching his eyes shut. I sighed knowing this would not do anything to help the boy trust me, but hyperventilating and feinting were not on Potter's to do list so he was taking the potion whether he liked it or not.

"Fine!" I gave in and latched onto the boy's jaw with one hand muttering 'Imobulus' and relinquishing Potter of all control over his limbs lest he fight me and spill the precious concoction. Though his limbs were useless he still had use of some muscles. Including those of his jaw. I spun his head round to face me and looked into his eyes making sure not to glare but give him warning. I did not enjoy doing this but would not hesitate if need be.

Forcing the boys jaw open I smirked at the look of defeat on the boy's face though oddly it didn't give me the satisfaction i had come accustom to feeling at the boy's misery. 'because it's your misery mirrored' came the voice in my head. 'the same pain Severus!' it reminded me. Pouring the potion down slowly I pulled him up into a sitting position and massaged his throat helping him swallow. He did so without protest and the effects were immediate. His breathing slowed, his shaking ceased completely and his pulse dropped to a more normal rate than that of a hummingbird which it had seemed to have been racing for the past 5 minutes.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it Potter?" I asked in a goading tone and Harry grimaced as I took the binding spell off of him.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked regarding me with fear and trepidation. I put a soothing hand on his shoulder and was glad to see he didn't flinch. Must be the potion.

"I need to heal all your wounds Harry. I'll get Madam Pomfrey to do a deep history scan on you later but for now I need to treat all of the serious wounds and I need you to explain them all to me. Can you do that Harry?" The seeker on the table seemed to take a moment to think before he nodded reluctantly (I made sure to pry into that later) and started off. I picked up the arm he had been cradling and asked him to explain.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

"Well when I went back sir, I… angered my Uncle. And he doesn't handle anger well. He hit me a little and I'm quite small so he broke my arm easily," he said slowly, trying to remember the details. He wasn't sure why he trusted Snape just that the man hadn't sneered at him or called him weak or made fun of him. That was all Harry needed to be able to trust. After being neglected of care for so long it was quite easy for him to become close to someone who cared for him.

"The last holiday was Christmas Potter, that was nearly 4 weeks ago! Surely it can't still be broken this badly," Snape asked as he gently lifted the broken ligament that was bruised badly and whispered 'Episkey' mending the bone back together (though it would still be weak for around a fortnight). Harry looked ashamed at this statement and answered.

"Y-you re-broke it sir, this morning. I managed to fix it last week after leaving my shields down for a day and getting my strength back but it was still weak and when you picked me up… it broke again!" he let out in little more than a whisper.

"And was this a regular occurrence in your household, Potter?" Snape enquired. Harry had flinched at his last name so Snape made a mental note to cease calling him such when he could help it. Not getting an answer he proceeded to nudge the boy who lay on his back as blood seeped out from beneath him. Snape still hadn't seen his back for which Harry was glad but he was frozen with fear as Snape widened the tabled before rolling him over. The Potions Master wanted to get all of the serious injuries dealt with first and the boy was losing a lot of blood from his back. How was the boy not crying out in pain at even any physical contact?

"I take it this was their doing! This is abuse, Harry! How could you not tell anyone?" Snape asked through gritted teeth that made Harry wince. Snape had seen his mark. Every day after Harry cleared the table when dinner was finished, uncle Vernon would waddle into the kitchen and throw Harry over the table taking his top off and re-open the wound.

Snape was stiff with shock. There, on the boys back, spread out just beneath his shoulders, was the word 'freak'. Just those five letters, done in an untidy scrawl, carved into the skin with all the grace and poise of a raging rhino. Snape had seen this form of torture before- it was Bellatrix's favourite way of marking muggleborns.

"Would you be able to show me if I used a spell, Potter. You will see it happening also but it means you won't have to tell me about it," Snape urged and the child nodded at him.

"Harry?" he asked and Harry looked up into his eyes. He smiled sadly at the boy on the table. "Good boy… Legilimens!" he whispered and Harry was dragged back into the memory until it finished and everything went black.

And with that, the two were silent; one trapped in unconsciousness, and one trapped, momentarily, in memories.

Coming out of his revere, he set to work, cleaning all blood off of the boy before he woke Harry up, having healed all small cuts evident on the child he decided to leave the major healing to Madam Pomfrey just in case something went wrong.

"Enervate," he whispered and watched the boy stiffen, still on his belly.

xXx

As I came to my senses I notice 2 things: 1) I was on my belly and 2) my minor cuts and dried blood was gone. My breathing hitched as I noticed my top was off and I scrunched up into a ball not taking in my surrounding throwing my glamour back up getting ready for the insults, the belittling, and the torment.

"I can't help you if I can't see what going in Harry! D-did he do this?" I heard Snape's voice crack and this unimaginable feat made me snap back to reality. I rolled over, wincing as my back protested and sat up slowly and looked up at him nodding slightly.

"No, Harry… Lay down now, you'll get dizzy if you're upright. There we go," he advised as I lay back down thoroughly confused. I felt fine! The man swept around the table to my right side went over to my pant placing a calm hand on my waist band. I tensed at this knowing I had scars there as well. I hadn't taken my full glamours off yet and wasn't about to. Until…

"Potter?" asked Snape and my eyes snapped to his warily. His eyes darkened. He whispered, "You're wearing others. Aren't you?"

I looked down at the ground ashamed before nodding and letting them down, all but the one on my throat. All of the bruises on my back and face worsened and I knew both scars were now bleeding. The one spread across my back and the one on my rear. My eye was swollen and my right shoulder ached badly now. I also knew the welts and gashes would be wore evident across my back, the ones that got worse the lower you went.

The hand on my waist made itself known again and I squirmed uncomfortably until it stilled my frame and the Potions Master spoke again

"It gets worse, doesn't it. May I?" He asked and I squeaked burying my head in my folded arms and nodded as they were vanished. I heard him gasp from behind me and something popped into existence as it was rubbed onto my back steadily getting lower as I started to panic.

"Potter, I assure you this is not the first case of abuse I have seen. Though, be sure it is the worst," he told me softly and I flinched at the surname. "Shall I continue?" he asked gently and I looked up at him still lying on my belly.

"Why are you being so kind?" I asked and the Potions Master froze.

"Does it bother you?" He asked quietly. He seemed nervous but there was something else in his eyes as well. Understanding?

"No, sir!" I admitted, going formal with discomfort. "S'nice!" I added in a whisper to myself and saw the hint of a smile play at my professor's lips. "But why?" I asked again prompting my question.

"Because I know exactly what you went through!" Severus said looking straight at me and through me in a way.

"Oh!" I said, realising what that must mean. I sat up and hugged the professor tightly. He went stiff at first and I whispered, "M'sorry!" burying my head in his robes and feeling oddly comforted while slightly awkward.

"You weren't the abuser, Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for!" The man said and I pulled away lying back down and saying

"But you know how I feel, sir. And for that I'm sorry. No one should have to live through what I've lived," I whispered keeping the, 'apart from me' out of my sentence. But Snape seemed to read my thoughts.

"Not even you, Harry," he assured me while going back to his work as I tried my hardest to just stay calm. "Care to tell me about your life there?" He asked as he rubbed the potion into my thighs now and I relaxed greatly. My bruises and signs of beating had as good as vanished.

"No, sir!" I said quietly in a defeated voice. I knew he'd make me do it anyway so I don't know why I was putting it off. He was probably the type of person who believed talking about it 'relieved a weight' or something like that.

"Do it anyway!" he offered in a way that made it compulsory. I sighed.

"Where do I start, sir?" I asked honestly not knowing what I should say to begin with. I kept my speaking formal because I didn't want the professor to know anything so personal about me. But then again, I felt like I needed to tell him. My mind was in knots, caught in indecision.

"Start with your normal day!" Severus stated as he eased me up and brought the hospital bed I was on to a 45 degree angle while I lay on my back, which was now the only painful part of my body. I couldn't recall ever being so pain-free.

"I'd wake up and listen for the footsteps. When my aunt let me out I'd-" Snape looked up from the notes he was taking

"Let you out? Of where?" He asked, shock evident in his voice.

"My cupboard sir," I stated plainly.

"A cupboard?" He confirmed and I nodded. "You lived in a cupboard!" he yelled and I winced and flinched backwards unknowingly turning the pillow I was clutching into a stuffed lion I hugged to my chest. Snape froze momentarily and stared at the lion. I dropped it instantly, letting it fall to the floor. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up and placed it beside me before poising to take notes again.

"Then I'd make their breakfast and go upstairs to wash," I said thinking ahead to anything I should miss out. Snape was extremely vigilant and it wasn't helping me in the slightest!

"When did you eat," He asked emotionlessly, I could tell he'd pushed emotions away when they threatened to spill over. It's what I did nearly every day.

"That wasn't part of my… regular day, sir," I admitted quietly

"When did you eat Potter!" He snapped, obviously thinking I was being hard on purpose. I stared at the floor.

"Every week mostly, every 3 days if nothing was wrong… something was always wrong!" I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"May I cast a diagnostic?" he asked and I nodded not really knowing what it was but letting him do it anyways. I trusted Snape like no one else I knew. For what reason I wasn't sure. The man wasn't molly-codling, or personal, emotions weren't high but… it was like he could see right through me without me having to say a word.

He murmured an incantation and took in a sharp breath.

"What have you eaten in the past 48 hours, Potter?" he whispered urgently. I flinched at the name but he seemed to ignore it.

"Toast, sir," I answered. "Everything I eat comes back up," I added. I hadn't eaten a full meal since the banquet and that was only because everyone was watching. I went early to every meal and lay my plate out to look like it had already been used. I never ate much to begin with never mind now!

"Madam Pomfrey will have to tell us what you can and cannot eat at the moment. Mr. Potter, why tell no one?" He asked in disbelief. I shook my head. This, he would not understand. "Why!" He prompted harshly.

"New beginning," I mumbled to the floor and he scoffed.

"I am not a bat, Potter, although I'm sure you've hear rumours. Speak up boy!" He said sharply and I flinched so bad at his last word I would have fallen off of the bed had he not caught me.

I blushed at being in his arms and squirmed. "Stop moving or you really will hit the floor!" He warned and I stilled immediately. He smirked gently at me and I leaned back to the bed where he placed me resuming his seat. I felt an odd sense of loss when he had released me, like I needed to be held. It was ridiculous.

"The next step is the hospital wing to catalogue all of your injuries before I can have you removed from your relatives house into a safe adopted family." The Potions Master explained. I whined at the mention of the nurse. I hated doctors and always had done.

"Can't do doctors! Stay with me" I wheezed out.

"Calm Potter I will be there. Needles won't hurt you! I promise I'll stay" He joked lightly before making the promise, but it didn't help at all! My breathing became erratic and the world began to blur until a vial was pressed to my lips and it all went black.

ZzZ

I woke up in the hospital bed and started to stiffen up again. What's the matter Potter? Came a voice in my head. Are you scared of the nurse? What a baby! The voice taunted and I shook my head attempting to sit up. Looking around I noticed I was completely alone. Snape promised he would stay! I felt betrayed but I don't know why. It's not as if the man cared. I shouldn't expect him to either. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realised no one would ever care.

I jerked violently as the door to Madam Pomfrey's office snapped open revealing Madam Pomfrey followed by Snape. I sagged with relief as I caught his eye. He gave a curt small nod and I hid a smile. He must have known I panicked. That man knew everything. But maybe it was possible he did care, as outrageous as it seemed.

As they reached my cot I flinched, realising what I had to do, and backed away slightly. She didn't notice, but Severus did. He took a seat beside my bed studying me carefully and I felt myself gravitate towards him.

"Right, well, I'll just get right to it then. Come on, Mr. Potter. Off with the shirt!" She coaxed gently and her hands flew out towards the bottom of my T-shirt. I flinched so terribly that I fell off of the side of the bed… and onto Snape. I froze. His arms snaked gently around me and held me so I didn't fall to the floor. He hitched me further back on his lap and bent his head down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Harry," He apologised sincerely remembering my name. "I didn't know your fear was that deep. I thought you might be scared of needles, or simply wary," he explained sadly, regret obvious in his tone.

Unconsciously, I leaned back into him against his chest and took comfort in his beating heart as I stared up at the Mediwitch with fear. He would never really leave me! I felt foolish for thinking he had now.

Madam Pomfrey deflated, obviously frustrated at my fear of her. I wasn't particularly scared of her directly. But of the 5 times I'd been to see a doctor or had one visit I had always been stuck with pins tested on, given nasty medicine in doses that made me sleep for days and sometimes they had even 'used' me afterwards! I flinched at the memory until Snape put a kind finger under my chin coaxing my eyes up to his.

"Show me?" he asked quietly and I nodded granting him access as I peered into his previously feared black eyes that seemed miles gentler now. How was that possible? "Good boy!"

He smiled sadly at me again knowing I would be re-living these memories as vividly as he would see them. He carded a hand through my hair making me shiver, still almost completely unused to contact. He pushed my fringe away from my eyes and whispered 'Legilimens' for the second time that night.

I was sucked into five consecutive memories of all the experiences I had had with doctors and my body started jerking violently. The Dursley's always made sure the doctors were old bitter sour men and women that were never too gentle at all. I hid my face in Snape's robes as the last memories ran where I was given to the doctors for 'payment'.

I squeaked when I realised Snape was seeing my torment and clutched at the material in my fist like a lifeline. As soon as the memories were finished I found myself being rocked in my potion masters arms, he clutched me tightly as he swayed back and forth.

Tears fell down my face as I wiped them away furiously. I realised where I was and let go of Snape's robes and shuffled out of his grip trying to escape the embarrassing contact neither he or i was used to

"Perhaps it's best if you hold him for this part," Madam Pomfrey said dejectedly, obviously put off at my fear of her. Snape nodded stiffly and held onto me making me blush at being held like a 4 year old who was scared of the doctors.

"Here!" Snape said quietly, turning me so I was facing him on his lap with my legs either side of his, he summoned a handkerchief and began wiping my face. I ducked my head but he just coaxed it back up again with a finger under my chin.

"Can Madam Pomfrey look at you now?" he asked me quietly and I curled into him, wondering why I had grown so comfortable around the man in such a short amount of time. I put my arms around his neck and whimpered as my shirt was vanished. I felt Severus nod and stiffen as I squirmed when she vanished my shirt; not being able to see her was keeping me calmer than I usually was around doctors.

"Good boy, Harry, well done!" he whispered in my ear as one of his potion-stained, worn hands ran through my hair. I relaxed completely into his arms and he withdrew obviously thinking I didn't need the comfort. At this I panicked and tensed again curling further into the normally stoic man which resulted in opening the scab on my back.

I hadn't been paying attention to Madam Pomfrey until she gasped and I flinched. She immediately rubbed a potion ever my back and I felt it burn as I groaned at the pain. Severus held my shoulders comfortingly which was about as much as either of us could handle at the moment. Me not being used to receiving comfort and he not being used to giving it either. Severus had fixed all of my broken bones but hadn't wanted to touch my back because the scar tissue was severe.

Next she moved to my wrist and as it cracked back into place I yelled out, making Snape flinch and hold me tighter as I buried my head in his shoulder, muffling sobs.

"Nearly done, Harry," he promised and I nodded slightly as an impatient huff came from the witch beside us. I flinched, noticing she'd moved without my knowledge and felt my arm being taken in small soft hands. They were no comfort, not like the large potion warn large ones that were rubbing circles on my back. I breathed in the smell of potions all around me and imagined myself making one to get rid of the Dursley's and smiled to myself. Before I knew it, we were onto the last injury I had which were a few cracked ribs, they cracked into place making me buck in pain before I curled further into the man holding me.

"All done, Harry!" came the mediwitch's voice as she laid a hand on my back. I flinched terribly and arched away from her, I heard her sigh, annoyed, before backing away.

"M'sorry!" I said apologetically. I shouldn't be scared of such naïve things. Snape pulled me away, setting me on the bed, before walking over to Madam Pomfrey and asking her of the results she had over her deep history scan of me.

"There was no need to be so dramatic," Snape whispered angrily referring to the Mediwitch's sigh, "the boy feels extremely guilty for having such an irrational fear, but with his past you can't blame him, Poppy, so stop pouting!"

Snape was defending me? I sat on the edge of the bed not facing them and let tears of shame fall from my face as I went over what had just happened. I had just clung to Snape like a child scared of the dark, it was foolish, yet he held you didn't he? Came the stupid voice in my head, you feel safe around him, don't you? It asked and I felt myself nod.

"Harry?" came Severus' voice from above me and I looked up to find him standing over me, I didn't flinch. He smiled realising this and bent down to talk to me at eye level. "Harry, you were very brave! Are you okay now?" he asked and I nodded through my bangs as I moved without thinking.

I threw myself bodily at Snape and wrapped all my limbs around him embracing him as I half-cried, half-laughed into his robes as I felt him chuckle. Severus Snape? Bat of the dungeons? Chuckle? It was unheard of!

He sat back down in the comfy chair by my bed, still holding me, and I snuggled into him, refusing to let go (rather childishly) as he attempted to pry me away from him.

"N'night!" I said letting my eyes droop as I fell asleep on the potions master.

SNAPE'S POV

Having held the boy through Poppy's examination and seen his memories I was surprised at how brave he was being. Poppy was nowhere near gentle with him as she was no fuss at all times, but Potter had been fine so long as I was there. Was it that bad? Did I already mean so much to the child?

I inwardly groaned at the prospect before peering down at the slumbering child I held and thinking, maybe it won't be so bad! He looked almost angelic in sleep and I went to put him back on his own cot only to find he had a vice like grip on my robes. He was perfectly balanced on my hip and stayed there even as I tried to wrestle him off while Poppy stood there smirking at me. His legs wrapped skilfully around my waist I wasn't sure how he'd done it without my knowledge and was sure the boy hadn't been carried that often to be this good at hanging on. Such an odd child!

"He looks like an 8 year old, is an 11 year old, and has the grip of a competent pro-wrestler!" I commented sarcastically as the Mediwitch laughed. I sighed knowing there was probably no moving Potter and decided there was no point wasting the time he slept.

"There is a cut on his neck Severus. I've healed it partially but it was very severe, he will not be able to talk for a few days and will not be released for at least 4 maybe 5." She ordered sternly and I winced at the thought of leaving Potter in her care.

I summoned some papers up from my office and began marking them from my chair still with Potter clinging to my robes from where he was perched on my hip. I likened him to a baby monkey which was only helped by his messy mop of black hair. By the end of the second hour I found myself absentmindedly stroking the boy's hair and wondering at how soft it was. I had gotten rid of the papers minutes before after finishing them and was now pondering when the boy should wake up as he was obviously too comfortable to do so on his own.

Just as I decided to wake the boy he stirred all by himself and his arms fell loosely by his sides. I had a feeling they might be a little cramped after clinging to me for over 2 hours. I smiled down at the child and placed him on the bed.

"MMmmmhhmmmmmhhhhh!" He moaned quietly as I released him, he began to toss about gently and his face screwed up in fear. I went over to the child and without thinking, began to card a hand through his hair as he calmed with the contact and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good evening, Harry," I greeted and he blushed before trying to talk.

"HHhh," He rasped out before wincing.

"Not yet Harry, your uncle seemed to have done some damage to your throat a while ago but it had only had time to develop now because of your glamours being down for an extended period of time," I explained not wanting to explain the next part as I knew the child would protest.

"Your food intake for a normal child has been practically impossible since the age of 6 and along with the potions you need to take Madam Pomfrey has placed you on a liquid intake only," I said and the child looked mildly confused at this.

"To make sure Madam Pomfrey know what you have or have not taken, as we know you are sneaky enough to be one of my snakes, this means you will be on fluids for the next three days while in the hospital wing. You will be drinking from this."

I summoned the bottle and showed it to Harry whose eyes widened in horror. It was indeed a replica baby's bottle but proved extremely useful in monitoring patients to my annoyance.

"I know!" I grimaced in remembrance of my own liquid diet after a nasty unforgivable from the Dark Lord. "I have used this but once and it does not work unless it is also being held by someone else, to ensure you drink it all. I know it's hard, child, but it is the only way Madam Pomfrey agreed to care for you while letting me be the main care-giver as you aren't too comfortable around her right now!" I soothed as tears gathered in Harry's eyes. He nodded his head before turning away defeated and burrowed into the sheets.

I walked over to the small quivering bundle and picked him up blankets and all walking over to an armchair in the corner and locking the door with a click.

"I'm sorry Harry!" I apologised honestly. "But I won't let you suffer any longer and if this is what it takes to help you then I will not hesitate," I promised and he nodded slowly, not looking at me as he snuggled up to me unconsciously.

"Come on then, best get this over with!" I said as I whispered a spell and the bottle filled with healing potions and warm milk. Harry turned his head into my robes and whined a little as I sighed knowing this must be hard for the child. I had no idea what had bought about this rush of protectiveness for a child I seemed to have hated for the past year or so. Everything had changed when I saw Potter wasn't really a spoiled brat. He was broken. Well and truly.

I brought the bottle up to Harry's mouth as his hands came up to the bottle. I held his hands in my own knowing there had to be another holding the bottle for it to work. He admitted defeat easily and allowed the bottle into his mouth as he began to suck on the end. I hummed gently as he drank and though about everything I had learnt about the boy. I truly had failed Lily's son. But I would make it up to her! I would not fail her a second time!

xXx

How was it? Did I miss anything? What about it did you like? Please Review I will answer all questions ASAP and I hope you enjoyed it all! :P


	2. Healing

So this is the second chapter. Un-Beta'd at the moment because it was kind of rushed but here we go. _Please_ **_Please_** _**Please**_ tell me what you think and point out any mistakes if you can! :)

As Harry finished the bottle he seemed to perk up a little so I carried him over to the bed and sat him up against the pillows.

"Thank…you!" He rasped, throat still dry.

"It's fine child, I'm only doing what any decent human being would!" I said but he shook his head,

He shook his head grabbing a pen and paper off of the desk beside him and writing.

'You're the first. You're special' He admitted with a soft blush and I smiled to myself before asking

"You'll be here for 3 maybe 5 days depending on how you cope with weight gain and food, is there anything you need from your dorms or trunk?" The boy shook his head quickly and I could tell he was embarrassed about his friend knowing. "They don't have to know a thing Mr. Potter." I promised him and he nodded with a weak smile.

"You will not be leaving this bed Mr. Potter mark my words." I explained and the boy nodded absentmindedly.

He shook his head again as he took his wand off of his bedside table and murmured an incantation I hadn't heard before. A swivelling blue mist appeared in mid-air in front of Potter and he pulled out parchment ink a quill and a few books. I was surprised to see quite a few on potions and herbology as well as transfiguration and charms. My jaw dropped as the blue mist vanished. Potters wide eyes turned to me and I looked into his eyes peering into his forethoughts searching for the spell. I was pushed out.

"No!" Potter said quietly and I looked down ashamed at being caught. "Portal spell, say '_portaluler' _and think of what you need, from where and a small portal will appear if you think hard eno-" He smiled proudly at me and I realised he must be the creator of such a spell before he coughed up more blood having spoken so much.

"I apologise Potter I forgot to inform you of your lack or speech ability over the period of which you will be in here!" I said "Talking will prolong your stay so for now silence is key!" I pointed out and Potter nodded happier than I thought a child would be when confronted with indefinite silence as I cleaned the blood from his face.

"It's quite late Potter so would suggest you go to sleep soon but seeing as you have just eaten and with the day's events I'm sure you won't want to sleep," I told the child who blushed and looked down at his hands. "I'm sure you would much rather play chess for a while?" I asked and his eyes came alive before he went motionless. I summoned the chess set anyway, wondering what had gotten into Potter as he stilled and moved to a table motioning for Harry to sit opposite me. He shook his head violently until my best 'Detention!' glare broke him and he came to my side frowning as his legs began to shake upon reaching the other side of the room.

I preferred to use my personal chess board with pieces that were less rude than standard or antique versions and more helpful for beginners since I knew nothing of chess before acquiring such a set. They whispered as you touched them so that only the person in contact with said piece could communicate with the little playthings and it intrigued me to this day how much I didn't and still don't know about chess.

"My my, you are quite competent at this Potter." I mused trying to start a conversation knowing it would be easier in the end for Potter to tell me of his past if he'd already gotten used to conversing with me to start with.

Harry gave a big grin forgetting his sullon nature for now as he scribbled

'Ron's been tutoring me!' in excited messy handwriting on parchment that seemed to appear at his will. He was an extraordinarily powerful, controlled child to say the least.

As the game progressed it was evident Weasley was a half descent teacher and obviously a natural strategist as Potter played out several advanced techniques while still making rookie mistake though this didn't dampen the boys spirit.

Upon finishing quite a long chess game Potter seemed more awake than ever and I groaned at the time 11:48. I was never one for retiring to bed early but my mind was never active and concentrating for this long.

As was my schedule I brewed from roughly 9:00 until whenever I finished or reached where I needed to in a certain stage of a potion but this came second nature and was much like breathing for me as I stirred cauldrons and chopped various ingredients.

"Not tired?" I questioned and he grinned shyly before shaking his head and casting a longing look over at the pile of books stacked by his bed. "Perfect." I told him "Go and pick a book to read until you eventually slip into unconsciousness while I grade these frigfully interesting essays." I deadpanned and he got up wobbling a little and I saw him close his eyes and re-gain his balance. He slowly made his way over to the pile of books as started on my essays.

Madam Pomfrey came into the main wing not long after, making her way over to me

"He will have his own room as of tomorrow, move him tonight, away from the public as the world is sure to go mental upon news of our abused hero." She said curtly motioning for me to follow. I saw Harry's worried gaze follow the Mediwitch and myself out of the room and into her office. She walked over to the book shelf and pulled a book entitled

'Hidden rooms and their requirements.'

Ironically enough a hidden door appeared as the book shelf shifted to the left and we sliped through. It was spacious enough with a bed three comfy chairs, a rocking chair, a fireplace, a a bathroom, a bookshelf and a table in the middle of the room obviously meant for playing or reading as the occupant would not be eating for the duration of his stay in the private room, madam Pomfrey pointed out,

I was instructed on who was allowed access

Myself, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledoor, Potters minions and McGonagall.

She told me Harry schedule which included sleeping habits and a nap every day as well as when and how much he was to be fed. I felt insulted as the witch doubted my competence of caring for a child and stalked away as soon as she had finished ordering me about. She was obviously still insulted about Potters fear but she was a grown woman sulking like a child, it was extremely distasteful.

Walking back into the room I searched for the child as he had moved from his seat on his bed, he was now currently at the foot of the chair I had previously occupied and was staring at me with honest too green eyes.

"You will be moved to new rooms tomorrow for a more private stay away from prying eyes as I'm sure you're aware of, there is a secret room in Madam Pomfrey's office and it's through there but for now I shall finish my essays and we shall move you in the morning." I explained and he nodded clearly in understanding of the situation. I sat down back in my chair this time with Potter at my feet as he tugged my robe ever so slightly and looked up at me. I put down my quill.

"Yes?" I asked gently and Potter smiled warmly at me, the child was unnaturally easy to please. He pointed to a word in the book he was reading, about Potions no less and he obviously didn't understand the word he was pointing out. I wasn't surprised.

'Brewing Glory' was a Fifth year book and Potter was in Second. Leaning closer for a better look at which ingredient Potter didn't understand I sighed not being able to see it so far away ad hesitated before pulling Harry into my lap. I had planned on making him talk the moment he was deemed fit by the Mediwitch but my usual methods seemed ill fitting towards this particular case. Usually I was left to deal with cases of abuse within the school having dealt with the effects personally over the years and being one of the few adults in the castle who could stomach the children's stories.

More often than not the student would be reluctant to tell me a thing and I would glare at them then they would break. But with Potter, he seemed immune, uncaring. He had been trained by his family, no, relatives for they couldn't on any level be considered family to the too thin boy on my knees thinking hard. Also Potter seemed to be able to become more distant than most while getting attached to me further than I had let anyone else before. It was terrifyingly exhilarating.

"Romplefurt, Harry, is the stem of a very rare flower found only on the Romanian and Welsh Dragon reserved. It reacts as a neutralizer to many poisons which is why it is used in accomplice to the bezoar in many counter venoms today." I explained and Potter nodded moving back a few pages to word he'd outlined that directed the brewer on specifically how to procure some of the rarer ingredients of the potion.

"Why are you reading Fifth year material Harry?" I asked confusedly and again the parchment was back

'read everything else' were the three words written.

"You have completed over two years reading already yet you cannot brew a smile calming draught?" I asked sceptically and he cringed making me puzzle his behaviour before he wrote

'I can't do better than them, + Malfoy botches them all up!" His desperately massy handwriting explained.

"Why can't you do better than your minions Potter?" I wondered aloud and he sighed.

'Ron gets jealous and Hermione gets angry' was his slow and somewhat sad reply.

"But if they are your friends they would not mind this would they not?" I asked him honestly and he shook his head leaning against me as he pointed to the next word and I set off on another explanation.

By the time I had finished explaining the effects of Garnsholp I found myself absentmindedly running a hand through the child's hair as his head lay on my shoulder looking down at the book even as he slept. I had bored the child to sleep. I grinned in spite of myself watching the child in his slumber as his features softened and his grip on my robes tightened.

As he lay there innocently I felt our magic touch and entertwine together as we were in contact and went still at the odd sensation. What was that? I pushed it to the back of my mind as Harry shifted with a smile on his face and sighed happily

Sighing in defeat of having the child fall asleep on me yet again I marvelled at his weightlessness even without a feather-light charm as I carried him into his new rooms and tucked him in. As an afterthought I summoned the stuffed Lion he had transfigured up to the rooms and placed it beside him wondering if this would keep him from waking without my contact.

The only reason I was doing this, staying with the child, I told myself, was because I had to stay with the child until he slept which is what I was doing. I left that night back to the dungeons in pleasant spirits.

"Good morning Mr. Potter!" I greeted as I walked through the door seeing him sitting with his two friends already. How had they gotten in without my knowing? Madam Pomfery must have let them in. I shall have to make sure to ward the doors before leaving again so as not to let unwanted company in. The stuffed Lion was nowhere in sight and for some reason that stung a little.

"Morning professor!" The two other children greeted but I was looking atit was Harry who held my gaze longest, ever resisting my glare no matter what type, hisface lit up as he waved opening his mouth before sighing and closing it again.

"Just a few more days is all Mr. Potter." I assured him about his lack of speech at the moment. "Are you ready for breakfast?" I ask elusively watching his reaction. He blushed red slightly before nodding and looking at Ron and Hermione expectantly, was there fear in his eyes also? It hurt me to know last night how scared he was of showing his friends how capable he actually was. He obviously knew a lot more than he let on.

"Shall we eat with you Harry?" Asked Granger not knowing how embarrassing Harry thought it was, I cut her off

"No miss Granger Harry is to eat alone at all times, lest he be distracted or overexcited by something!" I lied smoothly and ushered them both out of the door to the great hall. I turned back to Harry smiling slightly. I found myself smiling more and more in the boy's presence since I met the real Harry, who I was still getting to know and probably would still be getting to know for a long time, abused children often held many layers. Could a child change someone so much?

"Hungry?" I asked and he nodded sheepishly rubbing his stomach and smiling. "Good!" I answered as he was still very bony and had never eaten right anyway. I conjured the bottle and his potions and went over to sit on the comfortable armchair in the corner of the wing. Harry slid off of the bed and padded over to me before climbing into my lap. "Good boy!" I praised ruffling his hair affectionately and watching him blush and smile at me. I wonder why such a belittling comment to most was held so highly by this small boy. I felt our magic reach out for each other again but pulled my own back as Harry frowned. I doubt he knew what a sould bond was but I was determined not to have one with a twelve year old child.

There were no written rules anywhere sayng the bond had to be romantic but I was intrigued at the propect of becoming a father figure to this child all the same. I snapped out of it knowing the bond would be influencing my mind and watched Harry. He hummed happily sitting on my knees and reached for the potions. I moved them out of the way bringing the bottle closer saying

"No Harry you have to take them on a full stomach!" But the boy whined while wriggling and reached for them again with his mouth shut this time. He wasn't going take them as I knew he wouldn't disobey me like that. It just wasn't Harry. Was it strange I felt like I knew him so well already? Letting the too small twelve year old grab both vials I watched as he closed his eyes combining both potions and vials together before handing it back to me. I was astonished.

"Will they still work?" I asked getting over my initial shock. He nodded enthusiastically before snuggling down into me and waiting with the patience of the best predator stalking its unknowing prey.

"Truly amazing." I breathed before picking up the bottle and making sure it was still warm.

"Open!" I asked and he allowed the nub into his mouth before beginning to drink. With an arm around his shoulders and back as the other held the bottle I began to rock back and forth gently without knowing exactly what I was doing.

As I felt the pressure ease up on the half empty bottle I looked down and was surprised to see the boy asleep with a small smile on his face. Grinning at the thought of him acting like an infant so much lately I picked him up settling him on my hip again and walked around the room to make sure he stayed asleep.

Last time this happened he woke up in a panic as soon as he was set down and I was adamant on letting the child rest and recover to be healthy again physically as soon as possible. Being a Saturday I didn't need to be anywhere any time soon so I was content with investigating around the private room and peering at all of the medical and magical books that were stored here.

There was everything from children's bedtime story books to 'Dragon Pox 101'. I pulled down a book on mental illnesses in which muggles are a lot more familiar with than we wizards and flicked through the heavy musty pages deciding to sit down with Harry for a while but wake him up before lunch when he could take the potions he missed at breakfast. As I sat down and stopped moving about placing the sleeping child in my lap for comfort he stirred and began to wake up groggily. It was now 10:37 and Harry sat up rubbing his eyes and peered around the room before his eyes settled on me.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked and he gave a small smile his head up and down. No speech as of yet then.

"No nightmares?" I enquired and he paused for a moment obviously thinking hard before smiling broadly and shaking his head sitting up a little straighter.

"I wonder why that is then?" I pondered aloud and he smiled at before pointing to my chest and nodding.

"Me?" I asked and he blushed once more. Darker this time. He was embarrassed to tell me this for some reason. He patted my chest before resting against me once more with a small sigh

"No Mr Potter I need you awake now. You didn't take your potions today so you'll have them with your next bottle." I told him and he nodded solemnly obvious missing real food.

"Madam Pomfrey said solids in two days child." I noted and he nodded before moving away to sit on his bed and opening a set of cards to play solitaire.

I sighed at how happy and content the boy seemed to be with playing by himself. He seemed to be completely used to it and never ever asked anyone to play a game with him. I had expected him to ask even if he was twelve as he was physically behind a few years and seemed to behave a little younger as well even if he was nowhere near behind his years mentally. Merlin knows how he had the control to hide his true abilities for so long or why he did it either. I didn't voice any of these thoughts as it would only succeed in upsetting the child and I'd rather wait until Harry was well and then do it all at once not bit by bit. To insure the least discomfort for the child grinning at a set of cards on his bed seemingly ecstatic while playing alone. Such a sad thought.

"Would you like to play pontoon Harry?" I asked out of the blue and Harry's eyes snapped up to meet mine filled with worry. Why was that? He shook his head quickly before resuming his game. I got up out of my seat and approached the boy.

HARRY'S POV

It was a trick. It had to be. No one ever played with me let alone offered on their own. He was obviously trying to put something over on me. Last night we played chess but he made me play with him then, which was his game not mine. This was different. I started to shake as he got closer. He was angry I declined, but I had a right to say no didn't i? Every time the Dursley's asked if I wanted to play it always ended badly. With either me in my cupboard for an extended period of time or the reluctant owner of some new open wounds. I shouldn't disturb him anyway but if he wanted the card game he could have it. I ducked my head as he got closer and sat very still. Waiting. No blow came. I peered up.

SEV'S POV

The child's behaviour was worrying me a great deal but not a lot could be done as he was incapable of speech at the moment.

"Why not Harry?" I asked gently when he looked back at me after imitating a rock for some time. All of a sudden a small piece of paper and a pencil speared in front of the child and he relaxed. Taking the parchment he held the pencil with shaking hands and scribbled down

'Bad'

"I'm bad?" I asked wondering whether the child actually was scared of me. His eyes widened before he calmed and gave a sad smile writing 'play=' above the other word. I cocked my head confused

"Playing with you is bad?" I summarised and he nodded quickly.

"Who told you that?" I asked and he wrote down on the back of the paper now

'Relatives'

I clenched my fists remembering exactly why we were here in the first place and sighed.

"Harry." I said quietly and moved both hands to his knees. He relaxed at the contact and looked into my eyes

"Playing isn't bad if you aren't breaking any school rules!" I assured him and he nodded stiffly. "I'm sure most students would have a heart attack if I offered but there is no rule anywhere in Hogwarts that says the Potions Master cannot play a game of pontoon with Harry Potter." And he smiled as I squeezed his knees now. He nodded

"That's a good boy!" I told him and waved my wands making the card instantly shuffle. Potter gasped lightly at that and asked in a strained voice

"Show...-me?" I puzzled wondering how he'd shuffled it before if he couldn't do it now.

"How would you shuffle them otherwise?" I enquired and he grinned holding his hand out. I placed the cards in his hands and he looked at me mischeviously before he threw them up into the air watching them float back to earth delicately.

"Ah!" I deadpanned as he laughed silently at me. I summoned the pack once more complete and started the game. We spent a good hour beating each other and being overly competitive in several other games.

'Seven' potter held up seven fingers and I groaned.

"How do you know what I always have?" I wondered aloud and he grinned mischievously, looking directly past me I turned to follow his gaze. The child had wordlessly, wandlessly, summoned a mirror behind me and was using it to cheat at go fish!

"You cheeky brat!" I said in a dangerous voice that didn't seem to faze the child

HARRY'S POV

I wasn't afraid. The threat never reached his eyes as he fake glared at me, I smiled innocently back and nodded in confirmation. Yes. I was a cheeky brat. He stalked towards me and I backed away slightly.

"Naughty brats deserved to be punished!" He said slowly and I whimpered.

"I wonder where the great Potter's weakness is?" He mocked as his hands twitched up ready to search out soft spots already. I squirmed away unsuccessfully up the bed until he caught me and dove onto a transfigured sofa pinning me underneath him as his talented experienced fingers searched for my breaking points.

As I rasped breathlessly he stopped and put his mask back up. Though I knew and liked the fun Snape that came out when I needed him, I understood he wasn't at all able to be like that always but I didn't mind one bit. Emotions were something I'd never really been good at, neither was Snape which was an asset to the both of us. He sat up pulling me with him.

SEV'S POV

"Hungry?" I asked the child when we'd finished our game. He nodded with a small whine and rubbed his stomach thoughtfully.

"Good, try and stay awake this time then!" I teased and he ducked his head before sticking his tongue out at me.

"Cheeky." I warned and he laughed quietly to himself. I summoned the bottle and warmed it up again going to sit on the comfy chair on the far end of the room. The pitter-patter of feet behind me alerted me to the boy's presence following mine and I sat down turning to face him.

He smiled warmly at me before clambering into my lap and snuggling down under my arm. I marvelled for a moment how different the boy had become around me lately. He still wouldn't let madam Pomfrey near him and his friends weren't allowed too close either. He would still flinch at any hasty movements made by others but with me... He was just a regular child who needed a little more attention and comfort. But strangely I was okay with this. Brought back to the land of the land of the conscious by a small hand on my arm I looked down in the child's small eyes. Filled with worry they stared at me with a calculating gaze. I put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair a little.

"I am fine child. Just thinking is all Potter." I assured him and he nodded gesturing for the bottle which I grabbed and put to his mouth. He took it without hesitation this time and stared into my eyes again, blinking innocently with his pure green honest eyes. I smirked to myself thinking of the progress Harry had made even if it was only with me and held the bottle until Harry finished every last drop and his eyes started to droop.

"Not quite yet Mr. Potter." I said clearly as he started to go to sleep. "Your potion then you may rest." I said knowing the child would need lots of it to catch up with lost time and get better.

Harry sat up and opened his eyes wide before gripping the potion and grimacing as it slipped down his throat.

"Good boy." I praised rubbing his back to help the potion down.

"You can sleep now." I said quietly and at once he turned back to me and went still falling asleep instantly.

"Impressive." I muttered noting the child's record breaking falling asleep as Harry would no doubt sleep for a while even though that's all he seemed to be doing now, I decided to check on my little snakes before returning to him not before placing a stasis charm on the boy to keep him sleeping even when I placed him on his own in his bed.

lOlOl

Entering the great Hall seeing as Harry still hadn't woken up even though my charm would have worn off by now, I cursed as talk went about the school of 'the chamber' incident. Halloween had declared the re-opening if the chamber of secrets and so far only a few had been petrified but no one was allowed out in the corridors without a teacher because of such extreme circumstances.

Collin Creevy, a first year was the first victim to be petrified as he was rumoured to be going to the hospital to visit Potter. Snape had an idea as he ate alone at the end of the table and left early to go back to the infirmary.

Going into the hospital wings private rooms I smiled seeing the child waiting for me and grinned as he squealed beaming a huge toothy grin, his arms outstretched towards me. I bent slightly and swung him up with eased practice and settled him on my hip where he snuggled up to my chest humming contently. Again our magic reached out for each other and this time I let it. I could feel Harry's comfort around me and felt his lingering worry at waking up without me, it was an odd thing. I had read up on it since first suspecting a soul bond and it wasn't unusual for one half of the bond to have had feelings towards a relative of the other if their own bond wasn't a romantic one. That explains Lilly. I thought to myself

'Missed you!

Woke up and you weren't here.'

Was on the piece of paper he handed to me and I sighed nodding.

"I won't be able to be here all day on weekdays child. It could get lonely and I am sorry but I still have to hold down a job while caring for an impudent brat such as yourself. The sarcastic remark that would shame anyone else but Lilly made the child smile and I relished in his appreciation of my sarcasm. The child was being unnaturally cling but I suspect Madam Pomfrey had been in if he'd woken without me to check on him which no doubt would have distressed him, I chose to avoid the subject in place of my plan.

"Shall we go on a walk seeing as everyone is currently confined to the common rooms, with the petrifying incident. The threat is null but no one is allowed out quite yet so? Walk?" I asked and he wriggled to be put down. I put him down and he stood still just watching his legs. After a few seconds they began to shake and he moaned at hitting the floor before I caught him and chucked him back on my hip again. I felt his shame at being so weak but decided not to say anything about it in case I touched something deeper. Feeling another's emotions was not foreign to me as a Master Legilimens but this was something of a whole new level. I was determined to make him happy once more, truly happy. But I didn't know what was giving this foreign urge only that I myself would not be happy until its requirements were fulfilled.

"Okay!" I said with a sigh. "No walking. But no one is in the corridors to see, so I could carry you?" I asked watching him carefully to gauge his reaction to such a proposal. He sighed putting his head in my shoulder and nodded with a smile.

"There's a good boy!" I praised and he gave a shy smile. This was the only compliment that managed to bring the real Harry out of his shell.

I set off out of the sterile too clean bed area and went out of the hospital wing setting off towards the grounds. Harry smiled and waved at several of the paintings, smiling politely at them as we passed by. I hitched him further up as he began to relax and a hand went to around my neck as he rested his head on my shoulder as the other came up to my chest to support himself on me.

"So." I started and looked at the child on my hip. He turned his head slightly and to look at me

"So." Was the raspy answer I got and I grinned

"Cheeky! What I wanted to talk to you about, seeing as I have rendered you speechless," I said sarcastically and his shoulders shook in silent chuckles, "is your nightmares." I addressed him and he stiffened bodily and my hand that wasn't under him came up to gently touch his side.

"You do not have to say anything you feel uncomfortable about." I promised and he settled down again but held still all the same. A small nod was given so I began

"Are they about your... Life outside of Hogwarts?" I asked and he shut his eyes tight nodding fast. I sighed and thought again before asking

"Do you feel them?" Trying to gauge how bad they were I felt Harry shrug as a hand went down to his belly as if remembering something.

"They starved you, you dream of that?" I guessed and he half choked half sobbed with a moaned

"Ye!" And hugged me tighter wrapping his legs around my midriff.

"Every night?" I enquired quietly, he shook his head stiffly

"Every other night?" Was I closer? He shook his head faster putting his hands far apart then bringing them closer.

"Ah!" I understood but didn't know why he only had them sometimes.

"Why only sometimes?" He placed both hands on my chest and looked into my eyes with a sad smile.

"You have nightmares when you're with me?" I asked wondering why that's was. He choked out

"Nightmares... without-you" as he winced and clutched his throat in pain.

"Okay. Okay. I understand now. Don't talk any more Potter!" I warned massaging his throat softly and slowly as his eyes clenched shut as he rasped for breath. His breathing quickened as he began to panic and I sighed knowing how an attack of this kind worked.

I moved Harry to the front of my hips straddling me and rubbed his back as he choked heavy breaths breathing hard.

"Calm down Potter. You're safe with me!" I soothed as the child began to calm down. He looked into my eyes and I could see the panic shown on the child's face whining to ebb away.

"There's a good boy." I whispered to him quietly, carding a hand through his messy black hair.

He nodded jerkily and took a shaking raspy breath. I thought about what the child had said and wondered why the nightmares vanished when he slept around me. Heading out to the grounds I hitched the child up before noticing his eyes were drooping and his hand came up to rest but his nose. I grinned a small smile and began walking around the grass as Harry fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams my child!" I said quietly as his head rested on my shoulder, his thumb in his mouth sleeping peacefully at last. I was glad to see that Harry slept perfectly calm on my hip as I strolled around back up towards the hospital wing, the fact that he was practically weightless only made the situation easier even though it was horrifyingly below average. Upon arriving at the hospital wing I set Harry on the bed and pulled a small blanket over him before turning to leave. As soon as I reached five paces around the bed towards the door Harry screamed his lungs out and began thrashing in the bed. A painful spike in his emotions alerted me to his distress. He shot upright waking up straight away and looking around the room. At once I was at his side carding a hand through his hair and easing him back to a lying position.

"Easy child. Easy!" I cautioned and he winced holding his throat. He was breathing hard and reached his arms up towards me to be held. I sighed playfully and picked him up with a sad smile looking at the brave boy who clung to my shoulder as his own shook gently in tears.

"Here." I told him, conjuring the bottle and filling it with water. I sat on the bed and put the teat to his mouth

"Drink!" I ordered when he didn't move. He moved his head shakily to take a sip and I smiled sorrowfully at the pain in his eye he tried so desperately to hide.

"Good Harry." I praised as he took more and more desperately to ease the pain in his throat.

"Steady!" I warned and he instantly stopped gasping before laying his head on my shoulder and signing thank you. I grinned and nodded

"Are you okay now?" I asked and he gave a weak smile nodding shakily. "There's a good boy!" And he grinned up at me hugging me tighter.

I laid him back down and covered him with the bed sheet again. I could tell he didn't like sleeping without my presence now after that little scene and wondered what on earth I could do to prevent such a thing. A strike of brilliance hit me and I whirled around summoning the Lion before transferring a small part of my featured onto the Lion. My smell aura and feeling lingered on the stuffed animal and I held it out to Harry who took one look at it, threw me an inquisitive glance and then snatched it up instantly cuddling it to his side.

It was a spell some mothers used on insecure children and I could tell it would be vital not to lose that bloody lion in due time. I placed a locking charm on the toy preventing it from turning back into what it previously was before being transfigured and turned to leave the room knowing Harry was asleep by the neutrality of his emotions. The next few days were going to be complicated to say the least!

_**So that's that! No evil cliff hangers so far but I'd still like you to tell me what you think. Also if you want Harry to have a relationship?... With who?**_

_**Will Draco be the supreme baddy in this story or is he really just a softie for kids? Ron's jealousy can be second to none. Should I bring it into the story? Talk to me through comments or PM if ou want as i truly do just love hearing from you! :D**_


End file.
